The conventional weight for athletic training is generally composed of a long strap having a plurality of pouches for containing the metal weights. Such conventional weight is strapped around the waist or leg for body-building training. The load can be increased or decreased by adding more weights to the pouches or by removing more weights from the pouches. Such a conventional weight as described above is defective in design in that it causes discomfort to the user, and that it can inflict injuries on someone when it falls.
Another conventional weight for athletic training is composed of a sac-like body in which metal granules are held. This kind of the conventional weight does not cause discomfort to the user. However, the weight is fixed and can not be increased or decreased.